


Interwoven Destinies

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [26]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: A day at the beach, F/M, Family, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Written for Inuvember 2018, just a short story, for Reflection prompt with a bit of fate tied in.   The Inuyasha family is hanging out at the beach and Kagome reflects a little on her, their lives.





	Interwoven Destinies

Kagome closes her eyes and breathes in the mixes of salty and earthy florals along the beach, relishing in the sedative nature they find themselves in on this lovely spring day. Winter had been harsh that year and early Spring no different with the icy grip spilling over into the new year. But finally, the weary homebounds could venture out without the need of a thick coat or boots and after little debate, the kids all wanted to come to the beach. 

It was silly, the adults knew it, the water would still be too cold to swim, the kids would dip their feet, whine, and end up just playing on the shore.  Course that wasn’t a bad thing either.  They all needed to get out and stretch their legs, especially when you have Inu Hanyo blood running through your veins.  Kagome would be rich if she had a dollar for ever whine through that Winter.  ‘ _And that includes the husband’_ , she chuckled lightly to herself.  That was okay for her, they were good kids, a bit rambunctious, but nothing they’ll need to worry about later.   

The sounds of squealing lift her lids to check on the kids, but of course it was nothing more than their father chasing them around or the oldest playing keep away of a pretty shell because she could.  Mayumi had been their surprise child 15 years ago.  Well, not so much a shock that Kagome was pregnant, but of how quickly it had happened since she had only been reunited with Inuyasha for 3 months. Barely ready to be adults lets alone parents, but luckily with so much love and support on both sides of the well they weathered the first few years… and waited to have their next one 7 years later once they knew they could afford it. 

Two more kids later and here they were, Tsukiko was now 8, and Ryota was 5.  One big happy family.  All of them were born with the Inu Hanyo traits, but only Mayumi ended up with the white hair and golden eyes.  Miroku liked to tease that it had been because of 250 years of pent up seed screaming for an heir.  Not that it mattered.  Mayumi will always hold a special place as their first, but Inuyasha and Kagome loved all of their children equally.

Sometimes she was asked why not raise her family in the modern era but frankly, Kagome preferred the feudal time.  It was so much more tranquil compared to the hustle and bustle of Tokyo with clean fresh air and better still, no having to hide her children’s heritage.  They had the benefit of travelling back and forth, though why it stayed open she would never understand, but it was a blessing nonetheless, and one they took advantage of on occasion…  like today.

If there was one downside to living in the past it was transportation and in order to visit the beach, well, it was a lot easier to do so in the future with modern trains.  Inuyasha is used to the ‘strange moving machine’ by now, and so are the girls who think nothing of getting on, but Ryota her youngest was in that fascination stage where such magical work must be at play. It was adorable to watch him plastered to the window for most of the ride, pointing out the scenery or talking his father’s ear off about what he’s seeing.    

 _Sigh_ , the waves were mostly gentle today, quietly rolling onto the shore in an ebb and flow not unlike their journey.  Some sets were smaller, echoing the easier times while others bowled over the sands, sweeping the creatures along with it.  But as always, things settled back to as they should be.  Her children were so fortunate that their lives were like these mellow waves.  Kagome chuckles inwardly again, Mayumi is now the same age she was when she’d first been sent back in time against her will.  _I was stuck with a grumpy Hanyo, a perverted monk, and a sister I was happy to gain…. Fighting demons and evil miko’s, dead bandits and crazy villagers_ …  it was a lot for a young girl who’d never known of such an underworld.    

 _But I would do it all again in a heartbeat…._  

Kaede would say everyone’s lives were predetermined, that Kagome’s string of fate had been tied centuries before her birth, all woven and intertwined by the Kamisama’s to bring about an end to the struggles between humans and Yokai, to show that they could live peacefully together.  So, maybe it was really a new beginning?  As she looks at her husband and children, Kagome doesn’t think her role is of much significance.  _It was him._   Inuyasha, who rested in both worlds, their children, Hanyo’s, they were the proof that both species could live in harmony and she just felt blessed to be a part of that.

“Are you ready to go Kagome?” She turns to see her husband with their giggling son flipped over his shoulder.  “This one’s gonna end up crashing by the time we get home and the girls are getting hungry.”

She takes another deep inhale of the briny ocean breeze.  “Yes,” her eyes dancing in a smile, “I think I’m ready to go home now….”


End file.
